Not so bad after all
by Witty-Kate
Summary: John and Edward spend their days travelling place to place. Its exhausting, but maybe there are some advantages to not being able to sleep


**Not so bad after all**

Watching his twin brother's chest raise and fall in a peaceful rhythm, the 19 year old let out a soft sigh and went back to his previous task of tapping his fingers impatiently against the cars misted glass.

It was late, perhaps 1 or 2 in the morning and they had just finished work for the day. They couldn't go back to the hotel though, they had work in a whole other area at 8am and it was a good 3 hour drive, meaning pretty much their only chance to rest for the night was in this blackened out car.

He really didn't know how his twin and Liam did it. It didn't seem to matter what time it was, how much the roads twisted and turned or how uneven the ground beneath them was they both always managed to fall asleep, almost as soon as they set of.

Being on the road all the time was exhausting and he knew how hard it especially was on his brother. The darkened, sometimes red eyes and grumpy attitude were enough of a sign even if he didn't know him so well.

It wasn't like he minded the fact he was asleep per say. In fact it would probably have been selfish of him to wish the other boy was awake to. It was just that it was so boring just sitting in silence, especially when he found it so difficult to fall asleep despite how tired he was. At this time of night he was constantly irritated and all he wanted to do was talk to someone who felt the same way, but as crazy as people thought he was, he hadn't quite reached the level of craziness where he would talk at a sleeping form and expect an answer.

He just wished he was in the same dream landed state as everyone else in the car. Not that that was going to happen, he wasn't quite sure why, but he never seemed to manage to nod of when travelling these days. His mind would not stop racing for even a moment, it wasn't even like the thoughts were anything constructive and there was nothing particularly going on inside of him, no inner turmoil which kept him up even when he was absolutely shattered.

He just couldn't sleep.

Truth be told, he missed his bed, he missed being able to curl up with their cat Armani, he missed the smell of his mum's cooking, hell he even missed Kevin awkwardly hitting on their neighbour and being shot down every time.

Basically he just missed being at home.

Not that he didn't love being on tour, of course he did, it was his dream. The thrill of performing in front of hundreds of people, meeting all sots of celebs, people who worshipped them, signing more autographs than he could have ever imagined, what wasn't there to love?

Especially the screaming fan girls and having them completely freak out at being in the same air space as 'jedward' now that never ceased to crack him up. Still every now and then, he couldn't help but wish he was back in Dublin, just for one night.

Pulling out their phone, he sent of a quick tweet to the fans before sitting back and reading though the list of replies, making a mental note to show some of them to his brother later, maybe stalk a few of the accounts in the process.

Hey he had to relieve the boredom somehow and coming out with something someone had tweeted them and watching them spaz in a mixture of bewilderment and fear was never not fun.

Sniggering to himself, he was just about to load the twitter of someone called Abbey, when he felt his brother shift slightly beside him, followed my something dropping to his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, the blonde turned his head slightly to the side and allowed a small smile to appear on his face at the sight which greeted him. Shaking his own head slightly, he studied his twin for a few moments, before frowning as he noticed the goosebumps which seemed to be slowly emerging on his arms.

Reaching down for his coat, he carefully wrapped it around the other boy before allowing his own head to rest against his brother's, that was by now so close to his neck that he could actually feel his breathes against his skin.

Okay so maybe being the only one awake wasn't so bad after all.

**(a/n) I wrote this years ago, Figured i may as well post it :')**


End file.
